My Hero(ON HOLD)
by unwashedwonder
Summary: Smosh as the avengers...can they pull their team together and save the world? it doesn't look like it
1. Intro

**hey guys so here is the intro. this probably won't be updated as fast as High And Dry until H&D is over. here are the basic characters(hopefully you can figure out who is who) with almost no sign of romantic interest in each other. i ship:**

**iancorn, ianthony(occasionally), sohincorn, sohanthony, marishire, jovinki, marhinki**

**so three of those will be in the story and i don't know which one yet but let me know what you think!**

**there are also other youtubers that will appear as either other superheros or other agents, try and guess which ones they are**

**each chapter has a song that coordinates with it, just like H&D, though this story will have all different bands and not just one**

* * *

Intro - the xx

David woke up in what looked like an infirmary.

"Hello, Captain Moss."

"Where am I? Who are you?" He said frantically, sitting up.

"You're here at S.M.O.S.H. My name is Director Philip DeFranco."

"Where's-"

"She's gone, David. The year is 2014."

"It's not the 1940s?"

"No. That plane crash didn't kill you. You were just frozen at the bottom of the ocean. You've been asleep for seventy years." He said.

"Why am I here?"

"We need to talk."

"Yes we do. I need answers." David felt a little foolish demanding things from a director, but he had to know.

"I need you to help me save the world."

"Again?" David's voice was whinier than he wanted it to be.

* * *

Anthony knew he needed to see this. The little mortal captain boy had awoken and his friend Elliott had invited him down to earth to meet him. Apparently he was quite the talk of the town. So, here he was, at S.M.O.S.H. headquarters, trying to get a glimpse of the man.

Everyone backed out of his way. Being a god really did pay off.

The man approached him, "Hello. I'm David Moss, but you can just call me Captain."

"My brother may come down to earth soon. He's planning something, I can just feel it. I'm trying my best to keep it down and fight him off, but I'm afraid he's getting stronger and stronger."

"What can I do to help?" David frowned.

"Assemble a team of men and women to help fight him off when he comes."

* * *

"Dr. Sohinki."

"Please, call me Matt." He turned his head for a second before looking away, "Oh, it's you."

"Oh it's you? It's _you_? Don't sound so disgusted, doctor. You know you're excited that I'm here. I've been asleep for seventy years god dammit look at me when I'm talking to you."

"It just means I'll have to save the world and bring out the other guy." He turned fully around and leaned against the counter.

David crossed his arms, "I honestly have no clue what you're talking about. I was just told to come here and that you helped me in my unfreezing process."

"I rebooted your brain. I'm ashamed it didn't work." He smirked.

David didn't know how to answer that. He hadn't quite mastered trash talk yet. He also was not able to tell the difference between trash talk and hate flirting, something Lee and Elliott did way too much.

"I'm surprised to see you awake." Matt said, and he seemed sincere about it.

"Don't change the subject." He said, "We need you."

Matt sighed, "Just talk to me."

"I am. Now let's go before earth is ruled by Anthony's brother."

"Toby?"

"Yeah him."

David could feel Matt tensing and his senses told him that wasn't good, "Whoa buddy, stay calm. Stay calm. It's okay."

"I'm fine." Matt shook his head, "Who should I go get?"

* * *

"Josh?" Matt ran down the corridor of the agency, "Hey, Elliott, have you seen Josh anywhere?"

"He wants to be referred to as the Jovenhawk ever since the last battle." Agent Morgan said, "Have you seen Lee anywhere?"

Matt rolled his eyes, "He's an idiot. And no, but she's probably getting her flirt on with Dr. Douglass."

"Mr. Fantastic?"

"More like Mr. Mediocre am I right?" Matt held his hand up for a high five.

Elliott stood there, blank faced.

Matt slapped his other hand, "Oh, David is here."

"The David?" Elliott stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah."

"As in, David Moss?"

"Yes."

"The David-"

"Captain America, yes!"

"Calm down." Elliott held his hands up, "I'm going to go find him. Later."

Matt rolled his eyes and continued trying to find Joshua.

He knocked on the door and Josh answered, "Yes?"

"World. Saving. Hate. Running. Need. You. Out of shape. Help." Matt panted.

"Whoa whoa whoa….The world needs saving?"

Matt nodded.

"And they want me?"

He nodded again.

"You look tired; can I get you a glass of water?"

* * *

David couldn't remember the last time he was tied up like this, but he knew he hated it. His hands were bound behind his back and his feet were tied to the chair. The lady who did this was the lady he was trying to get.

"Look, I know you're really busy shoving your legs around guys' faces to kill them, but could you spare a few moments and be a total bad ass with us?"

"Excuse me?"

He felt the sack being lifted off his head.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"My name is David Moss, maybe you've heard of me." He grinned, trying to get his hands free.

She laughed, "David Moss? Yeah right. He's sleeping right now."

"Can no one believe I woke up?"

She looked at him, "You got a badge on you somewhere?"

He nodded, "I'm my back pocket. If you'd untie me and let me reach back there-"

The woman snatched it from his pocket and dropped it after staring at it for a few seconds, "It really is you."

"I told you!"

"That explains why you fight so well…." She looked up, "My name is Mari Takahashi."

"I need you."

"Sorry, I like older men, but not seventy years older."

"That's not what I meant." He frowned, "And I have the body and mind of a much younger man than how old I technically am."

"Then what do you need me for?"

"The world needs more saving."

* * *

David sighed, "Here goes nothing."

He knocked on the door loudly, for there was lots of noise.

"JARVIS!" He heard someone yell.

"Sir, it's David Moss."

The racket stopped.

"What did you say?"

"Come see for yourself, sir."

The door swung open, "Who are you?"

"My name is David Moss."

"Holy shit it's really you."

"Of course it's really me."

"I thought you were asleep."

"Woke up two days ago."

"Wow."

"You're Ian Hecox, correct?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "My father created you."

"Technically, he created Captain America."

"Yeah, whatever. Same thing."

"I need your help."

"Let me guess, the world needs saving now?"


	2. Meeting People Sucks

**I spent all night listening to the fletch(1985 starring chevy chase) soundtrack while writing this and I've never felt more accomplished. I advise you to listen to it when you need that extra motivation to get something done. It's not super inspirational, but it's fun and amazing. Check it out if you want.**

* * *

Meeting People Sucks - The Naked and Famous

"Some team this is." Ian snorted, kicking his feet up.

"Hey shut your face." David crossed his arms, "I didn't have to choose you, but I wanted to."

"Why'd you choose me anyway? I was busy."

"Busy with that noise?"

"Fuck you." Ian rolled his eyes at David's cringe, "That noise is Black Sabbath and AC/DC."

"I don't know either of those."

"Because back in your time, all you had was George Gershwin." Matt grinned.

"And he was talented, unlike some of the more modern bands." He looked at Ian.

"Those aren't modern bands!" Ian frowned, crossing his arms.

"I'd get too angry listening to all that stuff." Matt frowned, "So, I'm with David on this one. Gershwin has saved my life countless times."

David still didn't know why Matt was so concerned with keeping calm all the time.

"Well, I think we should all get to know each other a little better before we bash each other, got it?" Mari frowned, "Some of us are really cool despite our weaknesses. Take Josh for example."

Joshua looked up.

* * *

"Ah." David smiled, "So you're the Jovenhawk then, huh?"

He grinned, "Damn right."

David's smile fell.

"What?" Joshua looked confused.

He had no clue why David was suddenly upset.

"You just…." David looked at Mari, "You just swore in front of a woman."

"Yeah, I did." Joshua shrugged, "Is that a big fucking deal?"

"Stop that!" David stood up, "Swearing in front of a lady is completely rude and-"

Matt placed his hand on David's chest and pushed him down, "You know you're acting up when I have to tell you to calm down. I realize that you're stuck in the forties, but swearing in front of women is common now. In fact, Mari is our biggest swearer I think."

Joshua turned his attention to Matt. Why did he care about David? It's not like they had any history. David just woke up.

* * *

Matt looked around, "But yeah, Joshua is a great example. He had multiple blind spots, yet he can shoot an arrow better than anyone I've ever met."

Matt just wanted to change the subject so Ian would quit bashing David.

Anthony nodded, "I'll spill. I have panic attacks when I get too stressed out. They often happen around the same time of year. What you mortals call 'hurricane season.'"

"That's you?" Ian grinned, "Wow."

Mari crossed her arms, "I think my obvious weakness is that I am a woman, and therefore, am not considered as strong as you guys. I'm not as honored and the only reason the press ever acknowledges me is when they tell me I should unzip my suit more."

"Don't let them talk to you that way." David frowned.

* * *

Mari glanced at David, "Thank you. I agree with you."

"If they do, come get me."

"Will do." Mari said with a smile.

She glanced over at her partner in crime, Joshua, and sent a special, mental thanks to David for picking them both. She didn't work as well without him. They balanced each other out.

"Why don't we go over call signs?" David frowned, "I don't know anyone's."

* * *

Anthony looked around at all the mortals around him. They amused him with how highly they held themselves. He wanted to laugh at their petty arguments over swearing and conduct around women.

"I go by Anthony." He shrugged, "I have been called Thon occasionally, but I found it a little odd. I will answer to that though."

Dr. Sohinki piped up, "Well, I prefer Matt, but I'm mostly called Doctor. The other guy is called the Hulk."

"Jovenhawk!" The spiky haired boy kicked the air.

"Black Widow." The woman smiled.

"Because you eat the men and then kill them?" The puny funny haired boy smirked.

"Because I'm the most dangerous of the whole group."

"You just got burned!" The Jovenhawk yelled.

"What?" The Captain stood up again, panicking, "Where?"

"No one's really on fire." Dr. Sohinki assured him, "It's just a figure of speech used to say that someone got their ass handed to them."

"That one also makes no sense at all to me."

"My apologies."

* * *

Ian sighed and watched them bicker over David again. He had no idea why Matt and Mari seemed to show him so much respect. So what if he's the first real hero? No one cares.

"I call myself Iron Man." Ian smirked, "Actually, the press named me that. My suit isn't actually made of iron."

"I'm Captain America." David shrugged, "But I'm sure that's known."

"Oh don't go getting a big head."

"Look who's talking." Matt snorted.

"Shut up, short stack."

Ian and Matt had met formally the night before, and they had gone the entire night teasing each other over stupid and random things. They both had a lot of similar interests scientifically.

When Ian snapped back to reality, he realized that everyone else had left and he was by himself.

As usual.


	3. Memories

**i dont think ive made this clear, but the lines signify a perspective change**

* * *

Memories - Weezer

David glanced across the room at Matt, who was dragging something on a screen and running his hands through his hair. Occasionally he would stop and have to grip the counter tightly and mutter a string of curse words before grabbing some tea and playing classical music.

"Is something wrong?" David frowned.

"I just can't seem to figure this out….." Matt frowned, "I need a perfect pattern for this laser Hecox wants me to create."

David nodded, "That other screen looks like a battle strategy."

"Yeah, Mari asked me to do a test on those to make sure they'd work. That's what's really stressing me out."

He nodded, "Wait…."

David crossed the room and opened up a box that wouldn't close due to the amount of things in it.

"What?"

"This is mine." David pulled out a shield, "Or at least, it looks like mine."

"It is. That's yours."

David began to think about all the good memories from when he fought with the first shield he had. He loved that thing. It had saved his life hundreds of times and he always had it on him. This shield was circular, so he could throw it around easily.

He wanted so badly to go back to the time where he belonged. He hadn't felt truly appreciated in this time. No one related to him. Matt tried, but it was impossible to completely understand how he felt.

The memories became too vivid for him to stand, so he distracted himself by pulling out a blue suit. He noticed Matt was watching him with a wide grin.

"I hate to break it to you Captain, but that thing looks too fucking tight."

"It does?" He frowned, turning it around, "I'd better go try it on."

Matt rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and leaned against the counter, "Go on. I won't watch."

David looked down, "Is that….acceptable now?"

"What?"

"Watching another man change."

"That's never been acceptable."

David sighed, "I meant if a man is with another man. Is that okay now?"

Matt shrugged, "Everyone here at S.M.O.S.H. is okay with it for the most part, but not everyone out there is."

He nodded, "Turn around. I'm not comfortable with people watching me change."

"Weren't you in the war?" Matt turned around.

"Yeah. So?" David frowned, pulling his pants off and struggling into the suit.

"So don't you change in front of everyone?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged, tucking the shirt into the pants and clipping the belt together.

"That looks better than I thought."

David attached the mask part, but kept it hanging behind his head, for he had no need to put it on.

"Is it too small?" He frowned, trying to look behind him.

* * *

Matt laughed. The suit really did look good on David. It fit him perfectly, which was odd considering he didn't know how they would be able to do that if he'd been asleep.

"It's a little snug in the ass, but blame Elliott for that. He designed it. He'd probably tell you it wasn't tight enough."

"I can't feel my rear end anymore."

"Say a swear word." Matt grinned, holding his tea mug up to drink.

"Damn." David shot him a look.

"Have you ever said the word, 'fuck?'" He smirked.

David looked down, "No."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh, is wasn't popular then was it?"

"It wasn't popular, but it was used. I have said swear words, but none of the extremely vulgar ones due to the fact that children and people everywhere looked up to me."

Matt sighed, "What's the like?"

"What?"

"Having people look up to you."

"You're a hero, right?" David looked at Matt, "You should know."

Matt frowned. David must not have known.

"I….Yeah, I wouldn't call myself a hero, but I like to stay out of the public eye for a reason."

"Why?"

"When I get to….angry, things start to happen to me."

"Oh."

"You've seen that giant green monster that wrecks everything in its path and seems to have no sense of moral standards?" Matt asked him.

David nodded, "I've seen clips of it on the screen of those floating computer things."

Matt looked at David, meeting his eyes, "That's me."

Before David could say anything, Mari walked in.

"Oh. Hello Doctor." She smiled at Matt, "I didn't realize you'd be in here."

"Do you honestly think DeFranco would let David Moss, the capsicle, sleeping beauty, the one who knows nothing about modern technology, in a room full of what he calls 'floating computer things?'"

David looked down, "Is that what you guys are calling me?"

"Don't take it personal. We didn't want to say your name out to the public yet." Mari smiled at him, "I see you found your suit. The shield attaches to the back. Grab it and let's go. You're needed on the upper deck. It's important."

David shrugged and sent one last look at Matt, "We'll talk later, okay?"

Matt nodded. He didn't want to tell David about the other guy because David seemed honest around him. He already went out of his way to keep everyone calm and now he knew that Matt had to stay that way. Matt really hoped that David didn't treat him differently now.

He wondered what was so important on the upper deck and decided to follow them.


	4. Author's Note

hey guys, no chapter here, so sorry. school just started back up again, but i just wanted to say thanks for following this story.

also, it seems that you all want marhinki and iancorn, which i honestly wasn't going to end up having because i wanted a perfect even match up of three couples and i dont dig jovanthony.

so, if you want marhinki and iancorn, check out my high school fic, called Changes(yeah, by david bowie). yeezus i have three fics going on at once sorry if its overwhelming i just feel like its a lot. i will try to write from as many perspectives as possible, but some may be a bit worse than others, sorry.

i hope you'll continue to read this fic even if you disagree with the shipping arrangements, because romance isnt really the number one thing. it's mostly about training, meeting new people, making friends and enemies, and saving the world.

anyway, go check Changes out if you want another iancorn story


	5. Author's Note(Again)

author's note 2:

so i put some more thought into it and i really want some iancorn, plus i actually got into jovanthony soooooo

maybe you'll have some iancorn after all.

Also, new chapter later on tonight. maybe even two since i haven't posted in a while.

i'll probably take these two author's notes down in a few days


	6. Fight Test

**I've gotten a lot of talk/suggestions about which ships and everything, but I had a shipping plot so even if you don't see a ship you like at first, it may change later. Also, to help if you don't dig these ships, I'm working on a third fanfic(no name yet), which is a highschool AU and I will have iancorn, marhinki, kalanthony, and joverin. Yeah only the last two are real but whatever a girl can dream you know**

* * *

Fight Test - The Flaming Lips

"Is it really too small?" David kept trying to look back at his ass.

"Yeah." Mari laughed, "But don't worry. It's no tighter than mine."

"Fair enough."

"Now, do you know why we're up here?"

David shook his head.

"I'm supposed to train you." She grinned, "These guns? They're loaded with a bolt of electricity that will simply give you a static shock when hit, got it? That way you won't actually die. They will however, bounce directly off the vibranium, so if you aim it at me, I'll be shocked."

David nodded, pulling his shield from behind him, "Got it."

"The helmet."

"Helmet?"

"Mask." She shrugged, "It acts as a helmet. I helped design the suit."

David noticed several people crowding around and hurriedly pulled the mask over his face, "Are they going to watch?"

"If that's okay with you." She shrugged, "And you don't need to hide your identity, we all know who you are."

He nodded, "I won't take it easy on you just because you're a girl."

Mari smiled, "You are so adorable."

David made a face as she pinched his cheek.

"I've never lost a fight before." She grinned, "And this will not be my first."

David began to worry. He saw Ian and Matt join the crowd of people, sharing a large bag of chips and laughing.

He knew he had to win to prove to Ian that he wasn't lame.

Mari pulled out a gun and shot at him, making him duck and stumble backwards. He braced himself and ran at her, and she shot again. There were no signs of panic at all.

David lifted his shield up and the bolt ricocheted up into the sky. Mari watched it go up, and he tackled her while she was distracted. She kicked him in the chest, sending him tripping backwards.

He realized that without the gun, they were even. He dodged all the shots and never got hit. He let her pin him down and she pulled the trigger against his chest. Nothing happened.

* * *

Why wasn't it shooting? Why was David smirking like that? Mari was panicking. She had won, but now she couldn't finish him off. David turned the tables and the next thing she knew, he was on top of her with his shield against her head. He would've knocked her out had the fight been completely real and not just practice.

"Is that Captain America?"

"Mari got beat?"

"Isn't he like ninety years old?"

"They set that up. Mari never gets beat."

"Yeah David!"

Mari noticed David perking up when Matt congratulated him.

"Well done, Granny." Ian nodded, "I have new respect for you. You aren't so weak and lame after all."

David smiled, but he was more focused on Matt than Ian, which Mari could tell was visibly upsetting Ian.

"Did you hear me at all, Capsicle?"

David nodded, "If you'll excuse me, I was talking to Matt."

Ian frowned.

Uh-oh. Mari thought. Shit's about to go down.

* * *

Anthony had to admit, the fight between the Captain and the Widow was what the humans call 'awesome.' He enjoyed it. He wanted to try his hand at fighting the Captain sometime soon.

He watched Ian sulk while David was laughing with Matt.

"Hello, Mr. Hecox."

"Call me Ian." He waved a hand.

To Anthony, Ian looked like he could be a god. He had defined features and he was very handsome.

"So, Thunder. What's it like up in Asgard?"

Anthony smiled. He loved talking to Ian.

"It's cold, but you get used to it."

Ian nodded, "Had you met Capsicle before all this?"

"Captain America?"

"Yeah."

Anthony frowned, "I'm afraid I haven't, sorry."

Ian shrugged, "It's no big deal. I was just wondering which way he swings."

"He doesn't swing, he-"

"It means his sexuality, Thunderhead."

Anthony nodded, "Got it."

* * *

Ian rolled his eyes. Both Anthony and David needed to be taught the modern ways. He would teach David, and he's find someone to teach Anthony.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

"What?" David was visibly annoyed by the nickname.

"How about you come over to Hecox Tower tonight and I'll teach you some of the things we do differently now than in your time?" He tried to phrase it as nicely as he could.

"Oh." David smiled politely, which made Ian feel funny, "Actually, Matt just offered to show me some of that tonight."

That nice feeling was gone.

"Oh."

"Sorry." David shrugged, turning back to Matt, who was smiling.

Ian frowned and faced Anthony, saying loudly, "I was going to ask you first since you're much more important, but I figured that Granny needed it more than you since you seem to be much smarter."

David turned back around, and Ian saw that he had gotten into a type of fighting stance.

"Hey." Matt touched his shoulder lightly, "Chill out."

"I've chilled out for the past seventy years."

"Calm down." He looked up, exhaling deeply, "Let's just go. If Hecox is going to be a hot head, don't take it personally. He knows not what he speaks."

David sighed.

"Come fight me in private some other time." Ian leaned in really close and whispered in David's ear.

He could see David shiver, and he was proud of his work.

"Oh, I'll be looking forward to it." David was grinning in a way that Ian had never seen.

It looked almost evil. Ian was almost frightened.

David turned back to Matt.

Ian could not hold this bastard's attention and he hated it.


	7. Modern Age

Modern Age - Eric Hutchinson

David sat, waiting for Matt. Instead, Josh came to his aid.

"You want to learn this stuff?"

"I would, yeah."

Josh took a glowing orb from the center and flicked his fingers outward, making the light shoot out everywhere and fill the room with various dots.

David ducked to avoid getting hit, but he noticed that it went right through his because it was only light. Looking around the room, he realized that it was a map of the stars. He could point out the various constellations and smiled.

He spun around so many times trying to get it all in that he felt sick and stumbled backward. He felt a hard, cold, metal object catch his fall and push him back up.

"Careful, Sleeping Beauty."

"Hecox."

"Are you ready to be astounded with knowledge?"

"Where's Matt?"

"Probably out with the Widow somewhere."

David crossed his arms, "He promised me he'd be here."

"Yeah, but nowadays, people break promises almost as often as they break hearts." Ian said, looking at him, "But some people try not to break hearts."

"I'm guessing you're a heartbreaker too, huh?" David raised an eyebrow.

"I was, but I've changed."

Josh snorted, "Yeah. Tell that to the girl you slept with last month. She's been calling like crazy."

"Well, I found someone else to be interested in." Ian frowned.

"Did you now?" Josh leaned forward, "Who is it?"

"None of your business, that's who."

"Can we please just talk about how gorgeous this is?" David sat down on the floor and craned his neck to look up at everything.

"You like it?"

"Of course I like it. It's the sky in a room." David smiled.

"Mr. Hecox, you're needed in another room."

David stood up and held his fists out like he was ready to fight, "Who's there?"

Ian walked out quickly.

Matt came in a few minutes later, "You ready?"

"Sure."

"I've gotta see this." Josh said, pulling the constellations back in.

Matt held his hand up and a little holographic cube flew in towards him as his name was said in a British accent.

David looked around for the voice again.

Matt pressed a button and a screen came out of the wall, carried out on an arm that looked like it could hold several cups. He frowned.

"David Moss." Matt said.

David looked around. His picture came up, but he noticed that it was a picture before the plane crash. Underneath it were his name, his statistics, his birthday, his weight, his age, and his life story.

"I'm not ninety-three..." He frowned, "I'm twenty-seven."

"You were born in 1920, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you were coincidentally born on July 4th, yes?"

"Yes." David nodded, "But-"

"Then you're ninety-three."

"I look twenty-seven."

"I don't know about that." Josh said.

David raised his hand to silence him and a little glowing orb flew in at him. He frowned and tried to open it like Josh did, but nothing happened. He moved his hand around. All it did was make the screen with his profile on it change.

"What?"

Josh and Matt laughed. David couldn't help but laugh with them.

Matt's name was called from somewhere David still couldn't pinpoint, and he excused himself.

"I'm out. I've gotta train with Mari." Josh said, leaving David by himself.

David sat down in an office chair and put his head in hands.

Ian knocked softly on the door an hour later. David was asleep in his chair, curled up in a ball. He grinned and sat in the chair across from him. He pulled the stars back out so David could wake up to them. He grabbed a blanket and carefully draped it across David, thinking he would be cold without his suit on. He set a cup of coffee beside him with a little note.

'Sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I'm really not a huge jerk, I was just kind of surprised about you being back and I thought you'd treat me like shit so it surprised me that you were so nice. I'm really an okay guy if you give me a chance.'

Ian stood up and put his hand on the door. He was tempted to leave, but he was also tempted to stay.

"Thank you."

He turned around and saw David smiling at him.

"You're not as bad as I thought."

Ian smiled, "The coffee is still warm."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Sure." Ian was slightly confused, but he sat down anyway, "Why?"

"I'm giving you a chance."

"Thank you." Ian pushed his chair closer to David's, "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How do you like your suit?" Ian frowned.

David cocked his head, "It's great. It fits nicely. The pants are a little tight, but other than that, I like it a lot."

"You don't like that it's tight?"

He laughed, "I like it, but I think it's all for looks. So that people will want us to save them because my ass looks good in pants."

Ian grinned. It sure did look good, but he couldn't tell him he thought that.

"If you want, you can stay here for the night and just watch the stars."

David smiled, "Really?"

Ian nodded.

"I don't want to be a hassle for you. I can go back to my floor."

"Relax, Cap. Just stay here." Ian smiled, "I don't mind."

"Are you going to leave me alone in here?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

"I'd like you to stay." David shrugged, pulling the blanket around him more, "That would be kind of you."

"Sure thing." Ian nodded, sitting back in his chair.

"Good night." David said softly.

"Good night."

"Thank you."

Ian watched him for a few seconds until he was sure he was asleep. He closed his eyes, but just could not sleep for the life of him. He could never sleep. He always had trouble with that. He just couldn't calm down for that long.

Still, he stayed with David all night.


End file.
